Duke
This is a character. For one of the noble title, see Nobility Duke (공작, 公爵, Gongjak) is a character in Denma. Summary 20 years ago, he's a Duke. He's Agnes' Patron. He's Gosan's father. He taps on a calculator like Gosan. So something unexpected happened is never want him to hear. Sometimes he wears leather clothes and he play BDSM Private worships. He hold a paddle so it means he's a sadist. It's presumed to be restricted to certain conditions when he offering drinks, and El embraced it would be a great honor for him. His son, the Duke of Gosan, also have a special and symbolic meaning to have a drink when readers analogize that he had a sworn brother while drinking with the owner of planet Bella. Those who receive sponsorship to him are in the Church of Madonna's sub-organizations. He's a smoker. He treats White Police Guards like friends. White Police Guards was the best job for a Hyper-Quanx. When people become White Police Guards, he gives them a shop that their family can make a living off of, which are chain stores of his business. Even if something goes wrong while they're on duty, their family can still make a living. Usually about a dozen stays by him and the rest are sent off somewhere to work as a bodyguard for his business partners or the subcontractors. It reduces the financial burden on him because they're paid at the field, they're supposed to bodyguard them, but actually, they keep their eye on them and make sure they don't do anything suspicious. White Police Guards are there to not only protect him but also maintain his governance. Until there's his emergency call everyone is off to do his own duty. Those who receive sponsorship from him, they already know this. Director of Pax Industries is his nephew. He's Director of Pax Industries's uncle (큰아버지, 'keunabeoji'), it means his younger brother's son is Director of Pax Industries. 'Make everyone trust and never trust anyone.' is Gosan family's motto. Dr. Kitten is his friend. He gets his nephew Director of Pax Industries in the Gosan family mansion, and he leave his son Gosan to his friend Dr. Kitten. The Chief Bishop and Ran plans to kill him. It seems that he died as he calculated at the current time. Gosan family owns more than a thousand businesses, excluding minor ones, and if they take into account the essential items, they should have already been the rulers of the universe eight by now, but the reason they're still stuck with these low lines is because of his critical flaw, which is he get overly emotional, to a point that it makes him careless. Agnes seems to be using drugs for him. In A Catnap (110), the Chief Bishop says they've got plenty of Devas that are as good as her, one of the kids who're good with medicine will replace her. He dithers and calls Mayhen that why she unresponsive for the past hour, and if something happen to her he can't live without her, then he floats white 100 image and tries to call the White Police Guards. Mayhen says right now she's asleep because it's only been 2 hours since she said good night to him. He says that's strange because it feels like it's already been 12 hours. Mayhen thinks he doesn't look so happy saying that. Biography Past 20 years 1 month ago Hades' first escape In A Catnap (79), in the past, he meets Kanu and the Chief Bishop. He's the biggest investor for the See's new courier service business. He asks what does making Hades terrorize the facilities of the See have anything to do with the See's new business. When the Chief Bishop says he doesn't know the details, but there's absolutely nothing for him to worry about investing, he says the See treats them Patrons like pushovers, because he's putting in a lot of money 'cause he trust them but he doesn't know what exactly is behind their terrorizing their own place. Kanu answers that when this is over, they're expecting a change in the structures within the See like a reformation of the Security Department and the Internal Affairs Department. He asks the dissolution of the Security Department does that benefit him. The Chief Bishop says the See is always trying to pay their investors the highest dividends in return so he may trust them and keep the non-disclosure agreement, and he accepts it. Since Hades was arrested Hades' second escape Volume 6 Volume 7 In the dick shaped spacecraft, he calls to the Chief of Security Department that it's only right that he handle it himself when it's difficult the church to intervene, and he will see to it that Agnes returns home safe. His entourage says Aorica sell drugs to a whole planet but they go through all this trouble for some ransom, so it's strange, and they're trying to make a distraction from their real agenda, which is something like a major shipment or the launch of their newest product. His entourage asks why he's going there himself if he know something's up, and why they're moving on a spacecraft. He answers he's about to strike a major deal with the church soon, so everything has to be perfect, and he'd has to show some sincerity towards Agnes, and even if Aorica have a thousand Quanxs as their vigilante army on their side, he highly doubts that they'll welcome a Interplanetary Teleporting Hyper-Quanx. His entourage is surprised to hear that because the vigilante army is a thousand. He becomes stony-faced and says the king of Aorica dare think he'd let him buy off Agnes with money, and this is the price for his whole planet. In 1. A.E. (2) - Ch.495, El says to Hazz that Federick's paycheck is 100 times the usual rate so this is outrageous. Hazz says with the price, he now have connection with him himself. El asks what he did get from following Hazz's advice, and first he gave up the halidom, and now he has to pay that Federick two more digits. At this time, a hologram with white 100 on the orange background is appears in front of Federick's face. Federick says to El that he summoned him so he'll be back soon, and it seems he's on planet Aorica, and he teleports. El grabs Hazz by the collar and says Federick goes away whenever he wants him so it's not security because he doesn't feel safe at all. Hazz says they've been through this already, and their goal is to build a relationship with him. Hazz angry so he uses reverse arm-bar to El, and says he's lucky he's his master, otherwise, he'd has broken his arm. In (3), the White Police Guards kill The Thousand Men, and they say that 'All clear'. The Director of Pax Industries surprised to see this, and asks to him that did what the Causality Calculator have to say about this. He breaks the Causality Calculator and answers that it's broken. A satellite robot just entered the planetary orbit. The Director of Pax Industries says he said he would never expose the White Police Guards or its firepower out in the public, and now he have the entire universe eight as his mortal enemies. He hangs out the phone and orders to Mayhen that, she should whatever she can for the doctor to help Agnes get better. In his mansion, Lot guards Agnes who's lies to the bed, and Dr. Kitten stands. He says the satellite is taking images of the planet Aorica right now. He orders the White Police Guards that it's time to bring out the best of their abilities and complete the mission, and as for those of them who were stationed elsewhere, their masters will want to know why they were called in, so let them all know that they'll be streaming live from planet Aorica, and once their mission is complete, they'll be the public enemy number one of the universe eight, and let's begin. He says if they're going to do this, they might as well make it look like the merchandise Aorican used to sell here, so that the later generations of the universe eight would know too. Hazz just wanted to see the response time in case of an emergency, so he summons to El's security guards, and one hour three minutes later, the last person gathered, he orders to the senior guard that he should send everyone home except for those on duty. The security guards are annoyed. Hazz says he told El that it takes exactly one hour for them to respond to the emergency call, and that's more than enough time to wreak havoc on his establishment and him for that matter. Hazz says El's business will expand over time through his connection with him, so he need to learn to handle such disputes more efficiently, but simply increasing the head counts of his security details won't be enough, because it won't only pressure his competition but also his partners as well. Hazz says so El and he should borrow his White Police Guards, and surprisingly, they're all combat Hyper-Quanxs capable of Interplanetary Teleportation, but only few people know about this. El says he won't just let them use his guards, and Federick is nothing but a burden he tossed his way. Hazz says El can ask him for four more guards and they could say they need them to restore order around their establishment. El angry and shouts that if they were to hire four more guards, they can hire five hundred regular bodyguards with the money they'd have to pay them, so Hazz may want him to give them everything he earn. Hazz says he won't feel any obligation with just one Quanx so if things get messy, he can just summon his Quanx back, but with five he's bound to feel pressured, so El will gain access to a hundred Hyper-Quanxs with just five. El says they don't need that many anyway, Hazz says he knew he had say that, so he already requested it on his behalf. El grabs Hazz by the collar and shouts why he's making decisions on his own. Hazz calls El to cheapskate. At this time, Federick calls to El and reports that he thought he might be wondering why he summoned him the planet Aorica, so he can allow him to show him what the White Police Guards doing here. Federick shows the live feed from the satellite orbiting planet Aorica. El thinks what the White Police Guards up to, and he surprised to see this. Kanu's Guardian priest reports that it looks like the White Police Guards details that were stationed elsewhere are streaming live so that the nobles they serve would all know what they're doing down the Aorica. Kanu thinks he's doing right before their deal, but she had no idea the White Police Guards had this much firepower. Ran says the priest that this is the line of causality, and his tomfoolery shouldn't have taken place based on any calculation, and someone must've trespassed into the universe eight through the remaining Intersecting Space again. And his or her actions, whatever it may have been, changed his decision either directly or indirectly, which led to the anomaly in causality, and aside from the fact that there's no way to stop the invasion from the other universes which could break the causality of this universe, there're certain invasions that can put Ran in harm's way due to the changing causalities. The priest says but there was no problem the female shamans who went on a holy visit to another universe and came back. Ran says the church monitored and controlled shamans' every movement with the Palace system, and that's who they were able to control the causality so flawlessly, but from another Intersecting Space in which the church can't get officially involved, there's not much the people can do, and it's his fatal flaw and they'll be busy cleaning up afterwards. Ran thinks, and he prophesies he'll be brought to trial under the U.C.S. rules, meanwhile, his deal with the church will come to fruition and his family will be feared by the entire universe eight, and Kitten must kill him before the verdict is delivered and cover it up as a suicide so that his son Gosan won't hold a grudge against them of this universe, and if by any chance he does hold them accountable, that will ruin them all, and he'll probably try to hide his identity forever for what his father's done. Ran is curious that who was it that crossed over to the universe eight. 1 month ago Current time In Kuan's Fridge (31), a police officer finds a box and sees something, and asks the other police officer that he can hand over one. A police officer puts a white liquid in the water. The other police officer says he has never seen one with such a thin waistline before. A police officer says that it's not one of those cheapos out there these days, and this is the Golden Hourglass he has only heard stories about. A police officer explains that the Golden Hourglass is a top grade product from a drug planet that went missing 20 years ago, and they only gave these out to the top elites of the universe eight. The other police officer tries to search Hourglass in network, but the firewall the U.C.S. set up won't allow him to look into it. A police officer says a guy he knows from narcotics told him what's looked up in this fridge, and he said they've something to do with an incident U.C.S. erased from every data box in this universe, and apparently, the crazy noble mobilized his own Quanx vigilante to wipe that drug planet off the map, and the story goes that some of the Quanxs smuggled out tons of drugs before blowing the place to the smithereens, and according to the rumors that went around in the Underground market for a while, it was enough drugs to buy a whole planet and then some. The other police officer says if all these boxes carry goodies like this, he can see why rumors like that started. Sumai calls to Marvin who's holds his thermos lid, and says that he tried to steal drugs, so he could pay back the money, but a police inspector who has him at the palm of her hand took the initiative, and he says with Aorica gone, those drugs belong to whoever gets the first, their worth is enough to buy a whole planet, what he's saying is that he can take the drug, and let him cash them out without any trouble. Marvin shouts that Master Hazz would never allows the drug to this. Sumai says this is a reliable message from those who were exiled from Moab, and it's not any normal quality or quantity he's talking about here, and what's inside are the Hourglasses. Marvin tells it to Mayhen, and it means that he's a spy of the Gosan family. Mayhen reports it to the Director of Pax Industries. The Director of Pax Industries runs to Gosan's room. Gosan sits to chair and calculates to his Causality Calculator, and Mayhen is next to him. The Director of Pax Industries reconfirms to Gosan that those are the drugs from Aorica. Gosan says it seems that way. The Director of Pax Industries asks that what Gosan is calculating now, and he answers just this and that. The Director of Pax Industries says if they really are the products from Aorica, then the rumor that a few members of the White Police Guards smuggled out a huge quantity of drugs was true. Gosan stands up and says he's going to get those products back. The Director of Pax Industries says they're drugs, and he asks that why the Gosan family would want to get their hands on that. Gosan says if they really are products of Aorica, then he bought them with his money 20 years ago, so obviously, they're the Gosan family's to claim. The Director of Pax Industries came up with him so he turns his head, Gosan takes off his bread bag. The Director of Pax Industries angry and says that's reckless, and Gosan having a conflict head-on like this is too risky, and he's literally declaring a war against the church body, if they don't cooperate with them, it's gonna cause severe damage to their entire business, and he's doing goes against his father's judgment. Gosan says those fanatics after all that money they took from his father, and now they're trying to ditch them. The Director of Pax Industries says that's something they can work on with negotiation, not with armed conflict, and it'll only give the church excuses, and he worked his ass off to clean up the Aorica incident's mess, and Gosan should know better than anyone what price they'd to pay. The Director of Pax Industries says Gosan shouldn't react so emotionally, and the church is planning something bigger than they imagined, and they just cooperate with them in case they take over the universe eight. The Director of Pax Industries says they need to hide their powers. Gosan says this is what they got for hiding their power, and his father took those bastards in, and the church turned against them, it's time for action, they need to let them know they're the center of the power. The Director of Pax Industries says then in the end Gosan is just following his father's footsteps. Gosan says he's not going against his father's decisions, rather, he's following his wishes. Gosan says he won't miss this chance to teach those ungrateful dogs, include the El family a lesson in a way that no one can ever predict. The Director of Pax Industries says the El's have decided to buy off all the old White Police Guards. Gosan says it's good, and that way, it'll be easier when they put all those bastards in one spot. The Director of Pax Industries says Gosan is out of his mind, because he tries to hand the old White Police Guards over to the El's, and they're his father's White Police Guards who'd the power to blow up an entire planet. Gosan says that's right, twenty years ago, now the old White Police Guards is just miserable scums filled with boredom and gambling addiction. The Director of Pax Industries says Gosan can call the old White Police Guards all in, and they'll regroup, but he says he'll wipe them off, and he'll show them how the dogs that couldn't protect their master end up. Quotes *(To Mayhen) "Suddenly, I recalled what my mom used to tell me when she was alive.", "A winner and a loser are always next to each other." *(To Director of Pax Industries) "The word 'trust' can never go with the word person." *'...Wait! Are they... taking advantage of my good will so far?' *"Ransom? What do you mean, ransom? You dare think I'd let you buy off my woman with money? No, this is... the price for your whole planet." Trivia *In Volume 7, his pose is a gesture commonly found in portraiture during the 18th and 19th centuries. *Gosan had the father. So he would have received father's cultivated land. Gosan's name means "Received the land cultivated in advance from his father, from the highest family, and he wrongly calculated". *According to the character description of Agnes of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, it says she make the alliance with the Gosan family at 2 generations. *Fantastic Baby comes from the Big Bang's song Fantastic Baby. This song recorded at March 7, 2012, and A Catnap (69) (Korean) serialized at July 6, 2012. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:Church of Madonna Category:Gosan family Category:Deceased Characters